


Occupational Hazards

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: A challenge response from HC list





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Occupational Hazards

Half an hour searching through a Stone Age village on a backwater planet looking for one errant archaeologist did not contribute to Jack O'Neill's definition of a good day. A good day was a nice mission, typical scenery, no glowing eyed self-appointed pain the ass aliens, and a report that he could summarize by writing, "And a good time was had by all."

Not this time.

Hands on his hips, O'Neill's boot tapped impatiently as he scanned the immediate vicinity. Quaintly dressed folks went about their tasks, already used to the strangely dressed visitors from the... what was it called here? Circle-thingy, anyway. The colonel frowned as he searched. How hard was it to find one lanky archaeologist when you needed him?

Carter and Teal'c were easy to find. They always were. They were over at the other end of the village square, talking with two people whose claim to fame was that they were medical types with really funky herbs. Carter was absorbed in whatever the woman was saying, while Teal'c looked... the way he usually did.

Three members of SG-1 down, one to go. O'Neill groaned. The village wasn't big. It was a village, for crying out loud! Daniel couldn't be far. He wasn't far. And the moment he found him, he wouldn't go far. One of the local kids tugged O'Neill's sleeve, making him look down at the round, upturned face. The kid grinned at him, little fingers gripping the cloth with no sign of letting go. Dark eyes met equally dark eyes, then the youngster giggled, tugging the visitor across the village to a spot a few paces away from the nearest building.

The first things O'Neill heard were the deep murmur of several male voices and the high-pitched noise of stone striking stone. He blinked as his tour guide brought him to a stop before a campfire where a circle of men had gathered, apparently making tools of one kind or another. Sitting amid them, dwarfed by the size of the men, was Daniel Jackson. The archaeologist watched them carefully in wonder. In his hands, he held the same kind of rocks as the others, balancing them uncertainly in a way that showed that he was getting ready to hit them together.

Ignoring the fact that one hand was rising up above the other in anticipation of a hard strike, O'Neill put his hands back on his hips and barked at his wayward team member. "Doctor Jackson! What did I say about wandering off on missions?"

He didn't really expect the reaction he got. Daniel's rock slammed down on the other one, the crack simultaneous with the wide-eyed look the younger man gave the arrival. The other men around the circle glanced up, slightly irritated at the interruption, while another, sitting across the fire from the visitor, held up a hand too late in warning.

Bits of stone ranging from slivers to small chunks littered Daniel's lap, the shades of black glistening in the light. The archaeologist rested the hammerstone on his knees as he absent-mindedly brushed off the BDU's, a sheepish grin coming across his face. He still held the remains of the core in his left hand, lifting it clear of the fabric as he cleaned.

"Jack! You should see this stuff!" Daniel brushed aside the Colonel's earlier words as he motioned to the natives sitting around him. "These people are making microliths, so that along with little bits of copper here and there, which clearly places them in the Chalcolithic, about six thousand years ago on Earth! Look at this! It's --"

"Yeah, nice for the Chalk-whatever-ic. Come on." O'Neill was ready to grab him by the collar to haul him back to the gathering of buildings. "I've got to ask you about something, and..." What was that on Daniel's hand, the one clenched around the rock? "What the hell?"

The over-the-glasses look showed Daniel had no idea what O'Neill was going on about now. He glanced around, wondering what was amiss. "Jack? Uh... what are you talking about?"

An older man beside him reached out to grasp Daniel's wrist, opening the fist and plucking the stone away. O'Neill slapped his own hand against his eyes in annoyance as the archaeologist stared dumbfounded at the slice across his palm. Blood dripped slowly from the wound, falling in little droplets as Daniel stared at it in fascination.

"Uh, ow...?" he said, glancing from his hand to the colonel.

"You didn't feel that? I think I've heard everything now," Jack muttered, kneeling down next to the injured man. He grabbed his own bag and started to rummage through it for the first aid kit. "What the hell are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Doing my job. Examining the culture, and seeing what it can tell us about Earth's cultures in the past." Daniel held his wrist, eyeing O'Neill's motions as he searched. "They told me they were going to flintknap some lithic tools, so I said I would. They were showing me how to make proper blades. For an atlatl point, I think..." He said something to the others in the local dialect, receiving nods. "Yeah, an atlatl point."

"A very promising start as well," the old man said, holding up the rock for examination. A thin, jagged flake had broken off and into Daniel's hand. O'Neill winced at the sharp edge. The elder continued with a slightly snide tone. "If you had not surprised him, Colonel O'Neill, it would have been a very handsome point."

O'Neill made a face as he found the peroxide and clean dressings, murmuring an apology. Daniel shook his head, keeping the hand still, but pointing at the wound with a wide smile. "See? It's starting to heal already at the edges. It's obsidian, natural volcanic glass. You faster from the incisions than you would with surgical steel. I, uh..." The smile was sheepish again. "I should have been more careful. And you didn't surprise me."

Snorting while concentrating on cleaning and bandaging was difficult. "Sure, I didn't. For crying out loud, Daniel, you just can't flounce off in the middle of a mission without telling at least someone where you're going." It wasn't supposed to be defensive, but the "you" accusations came easily to the tongue. "And I'm not expected to be thrilled finding that a member of my team's seemingly wandered off. Again."

"Sorry," came the mumble.

"You keep that in mind, and I don't come after you like ugly on ape." Securing the dressing, Jack stepped back to examine it. "Okay, there we go. You were making what again? Atlatls? Aren't those funky spear things?" Daniel nodded, examining his hand and flexing his fingers experimentally. "Cool." With a small smile, O'Neill put everything away. "Teal'c with his staff weapon, Carter and me with our MP-5's, and you slinging arrows at the Goa'uld. We'll be invincible."

"What outrageous fortune," came the chuckled reply.

O'Neill laughed.

*fin*

  


* * *

>   
> © February 16, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


#####  Believe it or not, this is based on a true story I once heard from one of my archaeology profs. Fueled with one too many videos on flintknapping along with more stories of rocks and hands... well... it happened. Many thanks to Jmas for her editing skills.

* * *

  
[](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/.html)   



End file.
